Toxic
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Chase gets to thinking about what House said about Cameron caring if she knew the truth. CameronChase, sort of. Pre CameronChase, I guess.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.

A/N: Ok, short Chase/Cameron fic. Why is it that everyone seems to want to pair her with House? That's just annoying.

"All that hate… it's toxic." Cameron shook her head.

"Then stay away." Chase knew she was just trying to be nice, but it was none of her business. She'd pity him and then he'd feel stupid. So that he didn't have to look at the hurt on her face, he glanced down at the monitor. "This shows us nothing.

* * *

Cameron was curled up on one corner of her couch, looking at a file a friend of hers from Anchorage had sent her. It was an interesting case, but she was starting to get bored. As her thoughts starting to drift, she was dragged back to reality by a quiet knock on the door.

"One moments!" Cameron unfolded her legs with a slight groan and made her way across the room. One hand went up to rub her temple as she pulled open the door. She stopped, however, in mid massage as she realized who was standing there. "Can I help you?" Chase was standing there, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his black leather jacket. He looked up at her voice, although his eyes were still half-hidden by his hair.

"Hey." His accent was stronger than normal, reflecting the strain on his face. "I was just going to see my dad off and I was nearby… you want to get a drink?" The invitation sounded rushed, as though he didn't really want to say it.

"Oh." Cameron frowned a little. "Sure. Why don't you come in while I grab my coat and shoes?"

She headed into her bedroom to get her tennis shoes, and Chase followed her into her apartment. "Nice place."

"Thanks," she called from the other room.

He glanced around the living room area. There were pictures of a smiling Cameron with various other people, most of whom appeared to be family members. He was so engrossed in the photos that he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ready." Cameron followed Chase out the door, locking it behind her. They exited the building in companionable silence, and then it was like the dam burst in Chase.

"He didn't beat me. Or my mom."

"What?"

Chase sighed, putting a hand on the small of her back to lead her around a couple of trash cans. "You were guessing earlier what my dad did to make me indiferent about him. He didn't beat us."

"Do you feel comfortable telling me what he did?"

"He left, when I was 15. Just up and left one day. I had no warning, and he never called or sent cards or showed up at my sports games." He blinked a few times, a suspicious wetness clinging to his long lashes. "My mom went into a suicide spiral. She spent all her time drinking, and I couldn't take care of her. I felt so guilty when I would come home and she'd be passed out on the couch, or she wouldn't know who I was because she was too drunk. But most of all, I wanted to hate my dad for it. He was supposed to help us, help her. She drank herself to death when I was 19."

By this time, Cameron was crying quietly. She stopped and put out a hand to halt Chase. "God, Chase, I'm sorry."

He heaved a sigh. "Great, now you pity me."

"Well, yeah, I do. But that was way too much to handle for you. But you know, it wasn't your dad's fault. He couldn't have known that that was going to happen."

He wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging himself. "He should have. And I don't hate him. Really. I just… don't care any more. It hurts less."

On impulse, Cameron wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Really. I can't relate, but I think you care, and that's why it bothered you so much that he was here."

Chase, surprised, hesitated before awkwardly putting his arms around Cameron. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem." Giving him one last squeeze, Cameron pulled away, grinning brightly. "So, how about that drink?"

A/N: And that's all folks. Please review! If you hate it, go ahead and flame it. I'll roast my evil ex-science teacher (who's now trying to fail my cousin, which is why I'm currently pissed at him). Hope you liked it!


End file.
